Les Cheveux de la Morte
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Rouges, cuivrés, fluides. Ses cheveux ondulent dans la nuit, miroitant des souvenirs que l'on ne veut pas voir, comme ce cœur pulsant quelque part entre les côtes de nos étroites poitrines. Et elle attend, toujours, perdue dans le silence d'un rouge sans limite, le cadavre de son adoré dans les mains. /SoKai, pour Gaynyway.


_Note :_ Cet OS, je me permets de te l'offrir, Gaynyway. Je n'ai même plus de mots pour décrire la joie que m'avait apporté ton dessin illustrant Gutter's Children, en vérité. Toujours est-il que ce SoKai, mon premier SoKai, fait ici office de maigre compensation face à la vague de bonheur dont tu m'as gratifié ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, avec toute ma reconnaissance et mon amitié. Ya.

 _Note 2 :_ Qui que vous soyez, sachez que le jeune homme cité au-dessus possède un grand talent ! Voici donc un peu de pub pour son Tumblr, puisqu'il le mérite amplement : n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur _Empty Sanctuary,_ ou en encore à zyeuter ses fictions, notamment **37°** , ainsi que la _Galerie de Gaynyway_ sur le Fandom Français de Kingdom Hearts. Ce type est un génie, cordialement.

PS : Merci également à Lactose, qui contribue au bonheur du Monsieur. Toute mon estime vous est accordée ! Bisous à vous, et surtout, bonne lecture. Ya.

* * *

 **Les Cheveux de la Morte.**

Il est de ces légendes qu'on ne raconte plus, que l'on connait tous et que l'on a revues, sans doute.

Des histoires et contes à dormir debout, des histoires d'amour et de détresse, de passions, d'aventures et d'oubli. Histoires, toutes plus sensibles, plus belles et plus douces que les unes que les autres, fruits de rêves, de fantasmes, d'idéaux précieux comme une boule de verre, soufflés de récits qu'on ne veut pas briser.

Mais il est des histoires aussi, dont on ne parle pas, car leur fin diffère, et qui ne plaisent pas. On les cache sous les lattes des lits qui grincent, ces nouvelles où se cache le monstre obscur qui gratte le parquet sous le lit, et où se révèlent les secrets inexploités de la conscience humaine.

Ce sont de ces histoires-ci qu'il est intéressant de parler, car on ne les voit pas. Elles sont noires, enfouies, cachées, brûlées, pareilles aux tableaux honteux recouverts d'un voile, montrant chez les bourgeoises d'antan les beaux hommes dénudés, les yeux noirs de désir et les bras enroulés dans la soie. De ces récit ténébreux je me dois de vous instruire, alors pardonnez-moi.

Le fait qui orne ce papier ce soir, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, et plus jamais, lecteurs, je ne souhaite le revoir. C'est trop de peine, trop de beauté et trop d'effroi, mais je ne peux me taire, car l'âme ne doit plus cacher ces choses-là. Mes épaules vieillies tremblent sous un châle de peur, et je pleure tandis que ma vie s'échappe doucement de ma bouche, la fumée blanche de mon esprit s'évaporant dans ce minuscule cabinet aux fenêtres claires et au plafond croisé. Il est temps de mourir pour moi à présent, et je refuse encore de laisser ma plume glisser sur le buvard, tachée de l'encre de ma vérité.

Je dois écrire, il le faut, avant de tomber dans l'amertume folle de la sénilité.

Je me le suis promis, et je le ferais.

C'était à l'aube de mes belles années, là où la peau est fraîche et l'œil humide, à l'heure fatidique où l'innocence quitte la conscience au profit des envies. Je m'étais mis élégamment, cette nuit-là, dans l'espoir de rencontrer une créature qui eut pu ravir mon cœur aussi froid que la glace. J'étais hautain, prétentieux et sombre, le genre d'homme à l'intellect gonflé d'une humilité feinte, la paupière violacée, le cil courbé et l'œil aigue-marine, quelques mèches couleur de lune barrant ce front trop pâle qui me dessinait le crâne dans une courbe gracieuse, et que beaucoup m'enviaient. Méprisant les soirées mondaines d'apparences, j'arpentais en réalité les sentiers proches et les rues alentour, espérant naïvement l'apparition d'une femme de mon esprit qui, elle, se serait égarée.

Les mains dans les poches de mon immense manteau aux reflets de poussière, j'ajustais donc ma pelisse au-dessus de mon nez et arpentait les longs couloirs de pierres, ignorant les lumineux manoirs çà et là. Le vent sifflait et la rue se parait du brouillard filandreux de l'hiver, les réverbères ne revoyant que les ombres étirées des passants dans la lumière jaunâtre. Quelques rires parvenaient à mes tympans mais je les balayais d'un revers de la main, négligeant ces sons trop aigus et trop clairs.

Mon âme était en cette soirée fort mélancolique, et je ne portais pas attention à mes pas, attendant vainement l'écho d'une voix suave et grave comme il y en avait peu à l'époque : la mode était aux femmes poudrées dont les yeux sombres n'avaient de profond que la couleur, et dont les voix chantantes irritaient facilement l'oreille. Leurs visages figés affichaient tous ce même air perpétuellement froissé, comme si la volonté de ressembler à une biche blessée sut être une qualité appréciée des jeunes gens. J'en serrais les poings de rage, dégoûté de cette niaiserie que j'affichais moi-même lors de mes rêveries nocturnes. Après tout, qui aurait voulu d'un homme aux cheveux blancs avant l'heure, au teint cireux et aux lèvres sèches, éternellement taiseux et raide ? Je me savais non conforme aux normes sociales actuelles et, loin d'en être rebuté, cultivais cette fausse rébellion avec soin. Pourtant, souvent je regardais mes mains avec peine, espérant malgré moi croiser la route d'une belle hypocrite profonde, aussi fragile et tordue que moi.

La dame de mes rêves avait les cheveux pareils au sang séché, le visage souple et pur d'une princesse, le pied léger, l'œil brillant et l'humeur maligne. Elle devait être nature, dénuée des artifices du maquillage, aussi bien resplendissante de défauts que d'autodérision. Je la voyais parfois courir devant mes yeux, gesticulant parmi les pellicules de brume en hurlant, battant de ses doigts des monstres invisibles qu'elle aurait créé elle-même avec finesse. Aussi, je me plaisais à tenir sa main de lumière dans la mienne, en proie à une rêverie maladive qui, fatalement, me forçait à revenir sur mes pas.

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais à l'entrée d'un vieux cloître, dont les colonnes de marbre ciselé penchaient fébrilement vers le sol. Une curiosité contenue serpenta entre mes boyaux à la vue du bâtiment abandonné, et j'accélérais le pas sans raison véritable, comme attiré par une force mystique.

Cet endroit couvrait ma chair de frissons, excitant mes sens au-delà du passable. Et, impertinent que j'étais, je courais ainsi dans la gueule du diable, voyant en ce lieu de quiétude religieuse un repaire amoureux.

Le portail menant au cloître s'entrouvrit doucement, grinçant une belle mélodie de fer, dévoilant un sentier sinueux. Hésitant, je parcourais les quelques mètres de jardin en friche avant d'arriver dans de silencieux couloirs, l'écho de mes pas résonnant contre le marbre lisse. Mes yeux s'attardèrent vaguement sur l'architecture, scrutant les larges piliers porteurs aux arcades finement travaillées, admirant les lavabos où l'argent et la pierre s'entrecroisaient avec élégance, détaillants les somptueuses fresques bibliques ternies par le temps.

Entre quelques carreaux poussiéreux, je remarquais la végétation dense qui courait sur le sol, ondulant entre les gravats et les brisures de vitraux éclatés, partout dans la terre brune. L'air sentait l'humus vivifiant de la fin de journée, le renfermé monacal et, curieusement, une odeur que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Enivré par cette paix intérieure soudaine, je continuais néanmoins à flâner, méditant une pensée poétique au contenu discutable.

C'est à l'heure où le crépuscule décline pour faire place à la lune, que je me rendis compte d'une chose absurde. Celle-ci me frappa comme une évidence, sonnant contre mes tempes au rythme du vent qui, depuis quelques heures, me fouettait la gorge dans un concert assourdissant.

Je me sentais suivi.

Une ombre sans cesse se mouvait derrière moi, jetant quelques coups d'œil persistants, et, lorsque je tordais le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir, celle-ci filait en souriant.

Malgré moi, je pâlis, les lèvres plus froides qu'à l'ordinaire et les membres transis.

J'arrivais alors par l'aile nord du bâtiment, tremblant comme une feuille, débouchant dans l'allée des grands morts. Un saule monstrueux, courbé, aux branches presque nues et au feuillage transparent, couvrait solennellement les cadavres des abbés et abbesses de tous temps, enfouis sous le terreau noir et les fientes de corbeaux.

Et au loin, sous mon regard absent, se dessinait une longue rivière pourpre, ondulant lentement.

Horrifié, j'approchais. L'air ne vibrait plus, le vent s'était tu et le soleil éteint, emportant avec lui la chaleur de la vie : mes doigts même commençaient à geler sous le cuir de mes gants, un brouillard aveugle chassant la lumière, s'épaississant au fur et à mesure, à chaque instant.

Accroupi, je sondais la masse fluide, happé par la singularité du mouvement : une sorte de tremblement parcourait cet étrange ruisseau vermeil, pareil au reflet de la lune sur un lac. C'était comme si la couleur qu'elle renvoyait n'avait pas d'importance, comme si un miroir fantastique me rendait mon propre reflet à travers cette matière soyeuse et éclatante. J'ôtais mon gant, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur palpitant, enfin de mieux éclaircir ce mystère hypnotique.

C'était doux. C'était vivant. Ca filait et cassait, tel du lin ou de la soie, glissant sur le sol, frémissant au compte-gouttes.

Cuivre, à la limite du carmin, miroitant dans les couloirs tel le plus beau des tissus, je suivais malgré moi les travers de ce serpent infini, traversant toutes les salles entourant l'abbaye. Peu à peu, mon but premier s'effaçait de mon cœur, laissant place à la curiosité mordante du mystère, heure après heure. Cette vague douce, qui débordait et se dérobait à chaque couloir, me fascinait terriblement.

Etait-ce à cause de ces étincelles chatoyantes, ces bribes de souvenirs, que je voyais défiler au gré du courant ? Une belle femme, à la taille svelte et aux épaules nues, dansait main dans la main avec un jeune homme, dont les mouvements étaient fort hésitants. Il avait les paumes posées sur sa taille et le sourire franc, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, lui soufflant un mot que je ne pus comprendre. Ce souvenir-là semblait si lointain, si oublié, que je courais alors pour en avoir la suite, apparue plus loin à l'angle d'un croisement reluisant. Ici, la même jeune femme était allongée, lascive, sur un banc, drapée dans une robe nacarat, sublime. Le jeune homme, semblable au précédent, brun et souriant, lui caressait la tête, murmurant doucement. Et ses cheveux ébouriffés rencontraient parfois les siens, rouges, au hasard d'un rire.

Rouges. Cuivrés. Fluides.

Une autre mémoire, un souvenir, un autre, encore un autre. Ces deux personnes paraissaient unies et fortes, amants et aimés, faisant naître en moi une jalousie particulière, âpre et austère. Leurs iris trop bleus me donnaient le cafard, leurs baisers brûlants me tordaient l'âme à m'en faire pleurer : plus j'approchais de la salle capitulaire, et plus l'étau de mon cœur se resserrait.

Cette femme devait m'appartenir. Sa beauté me subjuguait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu encore, mais ses manières, sa façon de plisser la bouche ou d'écarter les mèches de son front paraissaient si subtiles, si naturelles, que j'en frémissais d'admiration. Et ses yeux clairs, et son cou dévoilé, et sa gorge longue. Le glas de sa bouche me vrillait l'esprit, la longueur de ses doigts blancs anéantissait ma raison.

Elle était celle que je cherchais. Inaccessible.

Enfin, un frisson dans l'échine, les mains agrippées à la matière vermeille, je rentrais dans la pièce centrale, ignorant comme faire se peut l'éclat grandissant des souvenirs. Ceux-ci filaient à vive allure, coursant le temps à travers les fils, restituant chaque seconde de la vie de ces amants sensibles.

Puis une buée glaciale passa la barrière de mes dents, et je crus devenir fou.

Ce ruisseau souple qui tempérait mon être depuis le début de la nuit, avait une fin. Je ne savais plus l'heure. Je ne savais plus le jour, ni l'an. Je ne savais plus ni l'amour ni la vie, dévoré par la certitude refoulée que ma demoiselle appartenait à un autre temps.

Mais elle était là, la Morte. Bien vivante.

Et les fils, si écarlates, si cuivres, si cassants, si souples, si mouvants, n'étaient autres que ses cheveux. Je les lâchais, le souffle court. Je hurlais.

Aussi lunaire qu'Hécate, aussi belle qu'Hébé, elle était assise à genoux, sa frange effilée mordant un bout de son visage pâle. Pareille que dans les souvenirs qui inondaient sa chevelure parfumée, aussi jeune et intacte que jadis, elle respirait. Sa poitrine enveloppée dans un translucide tissu rose moiré, un pendentif en forme de goutte accroché à son cou, je voyais son diaphragme se soulever comme une vivante, lentement, par à-coups mesurés.

Seulement, elle n'avait de vivant que l'aspect. A l'instant même où je laissais choir ses cheveux colorés, ceux-ci s'embrunirent et s'effilèrent, ses mémoires d'antan évaporées comme un courant d'air. Ses cheveux à terre, sa robe fine éparpillée de part et d'autre autour d'elle.

Et devant, un cadavre.

Le froid de la pièce s'intensifia, et je restais pétrifié de terreur. Derrière moi, il n'y avait plus d'ombre.

Tout simplement, derrière moi, il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus de porte, plus de murs, plus de fresques, plus de cloitre. Juste la respiration mortuaire de l'amoureuse, perdue dans la contemplation des restes de son adoré.

 _« Sora. Sora, je t'attendrais. Reviens vite. »_

Elle murmurait à peine, avec une assurance pleine d'espoir, ses doigts pressés sur le crâne brillant du macchabée blotti contre elle. Sa peau luisait un peu, se découpant comme une faible auréole dans le velours de la nuit. Elle était morte. Spectrale.

Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Quel amour fou m'avait poussé à entrer chez les morts ? Je devais fuir.

Mais sa magnificence m'ensorcelait. Il émanait d'elle une pureté merveilleuse, une lumière sans pareille, une étincelle de feu dans ses gestes que les mortels ne pouvaient pas posséder.

Et c'est lui qu'elle appelait, Sora, ce tas d'os endormi, autrefois vif et honnête, ridicule et brillant. Impuissant, j'avançais vers elle, un drôle d'air résigné sur la figure.

On ne ressuscitait pas les morts. Cette femme n'était pas réelle.

Je devais la tuer, ou je mourrais moi-même.

Son œil d'un bleu limpide scrutait le vide et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un pli gracieux lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Ses bras remontèrent le long des côtes du mort et elle lui caressa d'invisibles cheveux, chuchotant une berceuse pour elle-même.

 _« Ramènes moi ce coquillage, que nous chérissions tous deux,_

 _Ce fragment de souvenirs, au goût de fruit-étoile merveilleux,_

 _Ces lambeaux, ces bribes venues d'un autre monde,_

 _Le tiens, miens, sous le même ciel, un même destin… »_

Ses mots caressaient la carcasse de l'autre comme une flûte et je l'entendis à peine, mes oreilles bourdonnant de sang et mon cœur battant entre mes veines. Peut-être pouvais-je l'étrangler ? Mes mains serreraient-elles assez ? Quel effet cela aurait-il sur elle ?

Elle était si belle.

Avançant, je ployais sans le savoir sous le poids de la destruction, mes phalanges craquant une à une avec l'envie furieuse de lui déchirer la gorge. Alors que je me muais vers elle, tel un automate fluctueux, elle tendit le cou, relevant la tête. Son mouvement était sec, dérangé, en total décalage avec l'ensemble de son être, et je me surpris à ralentir devant l'insistance bleutée de ses éclatantes prunelles. Sa bouche s'étira ensuite tendrement, découvrant ses dents en un espèce de doux sourire.

Et enfin, elle parla.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas Sora, je ne suis pas idiote. Comment osez-vous entrer ici ? Violer nos souvenirs ? »_

Sa voix, à la fois basse, féminine, aimante et pensive, me renversa douloureusement les boyaux. Oui, j'avais vu leurs souvenirs. J'avais jalousé Sora, admiré ce qu'elle était, haï cette mort autant que cette non-vie. J'avais soudain de la peine pour elle. Pour eux. Les accents de sa voix coulaient en moi comme de l'eau, inondant ce feu de haine en ma poitrine, faisant cicatriser chaque blessure de mon cœur assombri.

Quel besoin de l'orgueil, de la jalousie ? Quel besoin de puissance ? Quel désir de détruire ?

Tout cela s'effaçait peu à peu dans une intense quiétude, enroulant mon corps et mon âme avec précaution, soignant les plaies internes de mon existence. Cette femme m'ensorcelait.

Son ton, chaque fois plus vif, se faisait comme un brusque coup de clé dans une serrure rouillée. Elle me dévisageait.

 _« Ces souvenirs sont tout ce que j'ai. Et je ne veux point oublier sa chaleur, son sourire ou son nom. »_

J'acquiesçais. Je comprenais. La mort même de ce jeune homme me paraissait presque comme étant ma faute, et mes yeux d'habitude arides se perlaient de brume, humides d'une peine désertique. La morte glissa une mèche de ses longs, longs, longs cheveux de cuivre derrière son oreille sculptée, soulevant une de ses mains à la blancheur extrême : ses yeux à présent se paraient des étranges couleurs de la mélancolie, pétillants d'un bonheur dépassé.

 _« Si vous restez, il ne reviendra pas. Il est la lumière. Vous êtes les ombres. Allez-vous-en ! »_

Je sombrais, malgré moi. Mes paupières pesaient lourds, mes membres s'engourdissaient, mes cils gelaient. Tout dans ce lieu, ce cloître –ou que sais-je ?- semblait glisser dans les vapeurs nébuleuses du rêves, obombrées de silence.

Un instant, je regardais mes mains.

Elle me tuait.

J'étouffais. Son cri cognait, ricochait en la matière de mon esprit, transperçant chaque morceau de ma chair volubile.

 _« Allez-vous-en ! Va-t'en !_ _ **Rends le moi !**_ _»_

Et ses cheveux, comme redevenus vivants, couraient entre mes côtes, déchirant mes habits, glissant sur ma peau dans l'espoir de la tordre, la lacérer, la flétrir, l'user, l'aspirer. Aspirer ma matière. Aspirer mon âme. Ils étaient à nouveau dotés d'une vie propre, rouges de sang et cassants de douleur, comme en résonnance avec la tristesse de leur propriétaire. La peur me paralysait, inondant mes membres et, alors que leur étreinte se faisait plus féroce, je me contorsionnais dans l'espoir de vivre.

 _« Réveilles Sora ! Réveille-le ! Je t'en prie. »_

Et sa voix pliait les murs de l'enceinte, tordait les piliers de pierres, ruinait les vitraux qui éclataient en maintes brisures de cristal bariolé. Ce son, si agile et si doux, giflait mon être à coup à coup d'impératif brûlant, cuisant de la brûlure de sa demande désespérée. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle suppliait, les deux mains pressées contre son cœur, la Morte se courbait, et ses cheveux brunissaient à vue d'œil.

L'asphyxie me guettait cependant, telle une large épée de Damoclès, alors que sa prise se déchirait.

L'atmosphère se brouillait alors, glaciale et parfumée, emplie de cette odeur qui, soudain, me sembla évidente : résidait ici, dans ce cloître vide, le parfum entêtant de ses cheveux, mélange d'iris et de fleur d'oranger. La terreur me brisait la raison, son étreinte s'emparant de mes os, et bientôt la Mort elle-même frôla mon enveloppe, recouvrant mes épaules de son châle sans fin.

Allais-je la rejoindre ? Pourquoi cette furie si soudaine ? Je serais parti, si jamais.

Non. Je partirais.

Alors que tout me semblait disparaitre, une vision cauchemardesque se planta tout à coup devant moi, bien droit dans sa forme ectoplasmique, deux bras derrière la tête. Il souriait, d'un éclat si blanc qu'il me fit mal aux yeux. Sora. Je le sus sans le voir réellement, emporté par le son de son rire, chaud et présent.

 _« Hé, sachez, Kairi ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Si vous décédiez, ce serait donc ma faute. »_

Etais-je mort ? Tout paraissait s'être dissipé dans la brume, laissant seul le fantôme de ce jeune homme vif en pleine conversation.

 _« Je suis désolé. Vous m'avez l'air humain, pourrais-je vous raconter ? »_

Je gargouillais un « non » sans forme, les yeux écarquillés de peur, l'estomac scié d'une angoisse sourde. Mais le spectre ne parut pas m'entendre, plantant ses iris purs dans les miens, m'aveuglant plus encore.

Ce fut tel une sombre torture, dans l'attente innommable d'un décès progressif.

 _« Enfin, peu importe ! Kairi, ma pauvre vie. Nous étions tous deux ici, il y a quelques jours… Mois ? Siècles ? Dîtes-moi, le temps ne passe plus, à présent. Et ses pleurs qui résonnent, et mes bras qui s'agitent, alors qu'elle ne me voit pas… C'est d'une stupidité déchirante, Monsieur, croyez bien. »_

Son regard désolé glissa un instant sur les cheveux de sa dame, qu'il délia avec douceur, m'offrant une goulée d'air inespérée. Puis, l'air de rien, il reprit.

 _« Je tenais ses mains chaudes entre les miennes, il y a peu, lorsqu'un étrange sommeil me prit à bras le corps. Mes yeux se plombaient d'une chaleur agréable et ma chair devint froide, molle et dure à la fois. Croyez-le ou non, je vis l'aspect de Mademoiselle la Mort, ce jour-là. De ses longs doigts blancs elle me toucha l'épaule, soufflant mon âme hors de mon corps, la blondeur aiguë de ses cheveux la rendant comme une enfant : tant et si bien que je n'eus même pas peur. Ah, si vous saviez comme je regrette. Comment ais-je pu la préférer à Kairi ? Elle qui est ma moitié, comme un bout de mon cœur… »_

A ces mots, Sora porta deux doigts vers sa propre cage thoracique fantôme, ouverte, grouillante, jusqu'alors camouflée. J'en eus un haut le cœur tandis qu'il rigolait, plein d'une peine discrète.

 _« Supposais-je que vous ne le verriez pas. Mon cœur n'est pas dans ce trou immonde, dévoré par les vers, ça non. Et encore moins sous ce tas d'os qui me sert de tombeau en ce monde. Non, non. Mon cœur est ici, voyez ? Il pulse dans sa crinière si longue, humide de mon sang et de notre amour inachevé. »_

Mes orbites saignaient, ma gorge se broyait lentement. Je sentais la douleur diffuse, indifférent au discours sans cohérence de cet être transparent, étant moi-même trop occupé à vivre.

Et lui caressait les souvenirs fuyants du bout des doigts, faisant trembler la marée pourpre qui me taillait les veines mèche par mèche, un soupir regrettable peint sur son adorable visage.

 _« Je ne sais pourquoi elle est encore ici. Sûrement m'a-t-elle attendue, sans savoir, pleine d'espoir qu'elle était. Elle a toujours été forte, lumineuse et aimante. Embrassant ma pourriture, cajolant mon cadavre sans vie, j'éprouvais ses mains sur mon être, incapable du moindre geste. Savez-vous ce que c'est d'aimer ? Non, vos yeux sont trop durs. Mais j'ai foi en vous, peut-être un jour ? »_

Interrogateur, naïf, ignorant, compatissant, inconscient. Je ne savais à cette heure décider quelles émotions il m'inspirait, son regard voilé et pétillant trop loin du monde réel.

 _« Toujours est-il que plus jamais mes mains ne glisseront dans ses cheveux, plus jamais je ne l'entendrais sourire. Mes sens sont morts, sans elle. Son nez ne frottera plus le mien, son rire ne battra plus mon bonheur en duel. On oubliera les plages et la mer, les coquillages et même le sel des glaces, mouillées de nos larmes essuyant un grain blanc. Mais nos cœurs resteront ensembles. »_

Il me sourit encore, et je crois mourir.

Pourtant, ne voilà qu'illusion. Alors qu'il se dissipe, apportant à ma peau une chaleur nouvelle, les cheveux tout autour de ma taille se tranchent, comme coupés par deux lames. Un vestige de clé danse devant mes yeux, une sorte d'ouverture ondoyante, puis plus rien. La Morte est à mes pieds, toute blanche, sa figure cireuse et ses lèvres diaprées.

Elle pleure, la main devant la bouche, le torrent de ses larmes inondant les os blancs de son adoré.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son visage ou son nom… Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

Un abîme s'est ouvert dans ma poitrine, alors qu'elle disparaissait à son tour, ne sachant où son cœur repartait. Ses mèches courtes et brunies, quant à elles, noircissaient.

Est-elle à présent avec Sora ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

Lâche, j'eus ainsi quitté le cloître en courant, comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé, marqué à vie d'une absence de passion. Incapable d'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, ici, je rédige la seule véritable histoire que mon cœur ai étrenné : cette histoire affreuse, et dont la fin ne satisfait personne, à mon immense regret.

Toutefois, cette nuit m'eut tout de même laissé une trace ; étouffant les espoirs des amants décédés.

Mes cheveux, autrefois blancs, sont désormais rouges de cet amour dégorgé.


End file.
